Shy Truth
by Kawaii uke27
Summary: A one shot for VanVen. Inspired by how my two gay friends got together. :3 I thought it was cute so I hope you read it and enjoy.


**Shy Truth**

A/N: I had the inspiration to write this from my two gay friends. I hope you all love this totally fluffy one shot. I love everyone who has reviewed, viewed, favorited, and followed my stories. Arigato, all. Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.

I sat carefully on my roof, my arms crossed in frustration. 'How could he be so innocent and cute?' I thought. Ventus sat quietly in front of his house, the white porch swing he was sitting on slowly swinging under his weight. I felt like such a stalker, staring at the adorable boy but damn it was worth it. Ventus had light honey blonde hair that was so soft, a fucking bunny would be jealous. Trust me, I know. His eyes were like an ocean, the blue and tint of green swirling with emotions. He had a smile that could make the straightest guy in the world swoon. I felt my cheeks flush as I looked down at him. He was so inexperienced and innocent. When he talked to me, he always spoke very softly and twiddled his thumbs nervously. It takes all my power to not throw him down and take him right then and there. I, being an observant stalker, have noticed that whenever I talk to him, he gets all pink and shy. I was thinking of confronting him about it but I doubted he could handle it. He could pass out, you see.

As I watched Ven, he looked around nervously. I sat up, suspicious. He reached down under the swing and pulled out a book. Biting my lip, I stared intently as Ven reached into his pocket. I blinked and nearly fell off the roof. Ventus was wearing reading glasses. I gripped my hair and nearly fell again. 'He's wearing glasses now! He managed to be even more cute than he already is. How the-' I thought, stopping as my feet slipped from under me. "Ohhhh, shiiiiiittttt!" I cried as I fell from my roof. I landed on the spiky bushes and cursed when the burrs stuck deep into my skin. I didn't realize my eyes were closed until I heard footsteps running towards me. I opened them slowly and nearly lost it when I saw Ventus staring down at me in concern. "Oh my goodness, are you okay, Vanitas?" he said helping me out of the bush. I cringed as the burrs and thorns throbbed. "Ouch," I said pouting. Ventus pulled a thorn from my neck and flinched when I winced. "Come with me, Vanitas, I'll help you get these off," he said pointing at my pants. I knew he meant the thorns and burrs but my mind automatically went to the gutter. I turned away and covered my mouth to keep from laughing. He looked confused and tugged my shirt. I composed myself and turned back to him. "Okay, thanks Ven," I said smiling as best I could without flinching. Ven widened his eyes and looked away blushing as he took my hand. I bit the inside of my cheek and let him lead me to his porch swing.

He sat down next to me and started pulling out the wretched pointy plant things. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Ven flinched whenever he pulled one if the deeply set thorns. "Why were you on your roof, Vani? Surely, you must have known that this was going to happen," he said softly. I closed my eyes and quickly thought of a good excuse. "I was, uh, fixing the satellite," I said which wasn't entirely a lie. On the way down from the roof, I kicked the once still satellite and it started rotating like it was supposed to. Ven nodded and continued to work on pulling the burrs and thorns. "So, why didn't you tell me you wore glasses?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going. He squeaked in embarrassment and went to pull off the black frames. I quickly moved to stop him and ended up pushing him down on the swing with me on top. His fingers still held the edge of the glasses which made them slightly askew. I had one hand holding the swing and the other on his glasses. "Don't take them off. You look so cute with them on," I said softly. He flushed pink and I realized what I said. I got off of him and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to embarrass you," I said. Half a dozen burrs fell out of my hair when I ran my hand through it. I blushed and tried to get the rest out. Ven clamped his hands over his mouth and flushed even more. I tilted my head in confusion. "What?" I asked flinching slightly as a burr hit my nose on its way down to the floor. Ventus lost it and started laughing. My mouth fell open and I stared as he tried to stop. As his laughter reduced to small giggles, I smiled at him. "What a cute laugh," I said. He tried to smother the giggles and blushed. "Oh no, I-I hate my laugh," he said giggling in between. I sat down next to him and pulled his hands away from his face. "You shouldn't hate it. It's adorable!" I said. He smiled shyly and pulled his hands from my grasp. He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and grinned. "You-you really think it's cute?" he asked shyly. I forced myself not to kiss the hell out of him. I just nodded, afraid to say anything.

Ventus looked at me and bit his lip. I struggled to keep my lower region calm. "Can I ask you a small question, Vanitas?" he said softly. I gulped and smirked. "You just did," I said, glad that my voice was smooth. Ventus looked up at me innocently, his cheeks blushing a light pink. I mentally smacked myself for thinking so negatively at that moment. "Do...do you like me, Vanitas? Y'know, like more t-than a friend?" he asked twiddling his thumbs. I felt like I was about to explode from all the restraining I had to do to keep myself from jumping his bones. I gulped and looked away, blushing. "Yeah, I like you, Ven. A lot, actually," I murmured. He beamed a large bright smile and I almost lost my control. I leaned over and kissed his lips as softly as I could. I gripped his face gently in my hands. Ventus made a small noise of shock and kissed back. I felt like I went unconscious for a moment because the next thing I knew, I was pinning him to the porch swing, my hands gripping his wrists. I quickly moved away and stood up. I avoided his gaze and scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment. "I-I , um, I gotta go," I said turning to leave. My plan was to run to my house and lock myself inside my room. As I took a step forward, Ventus hugged me from behind. "No, Vanitas, please don't leave!" he cried gripping my waist. I stiffened slightly in surprise. Ven never shouted; he was always quiet. I turned my face towards him. "I...I like you a lot, too, Vanitas. I have ever since I met you. Please...don't leave after you kissed me. I love you," he whispered softly pressing his face in my back. My heart thumped painfully. I bit my lip hard. I turned to face him and hugged him. "I love you, too, Venny," I said. Ven smiled up at me and we sat back down on the swing.

"So, does that mean we're dating now?" Ven asked. I laughed and kissed his hair. "Yeah, Ven, we're dating," I said. Ventus giggled and tugged my spikes lightly. "Can...we kiss again then?" he said leaning towards me. I smirked sexily and gave my adorably needy boyfriend what he wanted.

A/N: Yeah, I know the ending sucked but I had a sudden writers block and couldn't think if anything else to add. I'm sorry :( I hope you liked it. This is almost exactly how my two friends got together. :3 I thought it was kawaii and tried to make it into a VanVen. If I failed, please forgive me. *hangs head in shame*


End file.
